Darkness and Brightness
by TBOtaku
Summary: In this fan fiction, Yuffie and Vincent face something they never thought possible...
1. Chapter One: And What Have We Here?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Darkness and Brightness  
A Final Fantasy VII Fan Fiction By TBOtaku  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
It was bright.  
  
Yuffie shouldered her rucksack and trudged on. Her shoulder smarted where she'd been cut, but she chose to ignore the pain. Her whole body ached. After fighting her way through the jungles, she was in no condition to be walking, let alone climbing, as Yuffie was currently doing. Have to keep going thought Yuffie. Cuts and bruises covered her body, some fresh, some old. There was a gash in her left leg where a particularly vicious monster had slashed her. It had paid with its life, but the girl had little enjoyed the victory. The bitter memory smoldered in her mind. Yuffie made a frustrated noise. She had dropped half of her materia into a pit she had nearly fallen into, half of her materia including her Cure materia and her precious Odin, too. Damn. She had worked hard to get that Odin, and she hadn't stolen it, either. Well, she would get another one eventually… Yuffie reached up, made sure the rock was stable, and then pulled herself up some more. She was sweating with effort and exhaustion by now, and droplets ran down her forehead into her eyes, blurring her sight. She strained her muscles to their limit and pushed downward heavily, making her shoot upwards. She grabbed the edge of the cliff with her hand and then flipped up into the air to land softly on the summit. Then her ninja grace and strength gave in, and Yuffie collapsed onto the grass below. Ouch. Pain. Pain in her leg, pain in her whole body, goddamnit.  
  
Yuffie forced herself up, struggling, and held her right arm tightly; she must have pulled a muscle or something in that last effort. The Wutai ninja lifted her arm for a second and wiped the sweat off her brow, then raised her head and gazed forward. Nothing but dry, grassy plains in sight; it would be an easy enough walk to her destination. Yuffie took a few shaky steps forward and collapsed again. This time she did not get up. She had no more strength left, did not have enough energy. Just a little nap she thought. Her head fell to the ground and everything went black.  
  
*  
  
Vincent Valentine trudged along. He had detected a powerful energy source the other day, and was going to check on it. Probably just another rowdy monster, but Vincent wasn't taking any chances, what with that Mako geyser erupting around that area last week. A slight flicker of worry crossed his face, but the emotion left as quickly as it had appeared. The flaming sun beat down on his body, but he chose not to feel it. Vincent pulled out his fighting energy radar and studied it. The signal was coming from a place about 358 meters to the left. He changed directions and continued swiftly on his way. About halfway there a wandering monster attacked him, but Vincent easily blew it sky high with his Death Penalty. A minor enemy after facing off with Sephiroth and Jenova. The silent man checked his radar again, reloaded his weapon and kept walking. Closer now, he was almost there. Now he could detect the energy by using his own instincts, and Vincent frowned. This force was a lot more powerful than he'd thought, but it was growing weaker by the minute. Cautious and confused, he stepped out of the underbrush and started across a field of sorts. Something dark was lying on the ground far ahead. The energy source. Quickly, Vincent transformed into Chaos and flew with incredible speed towards the unmoving form. He changed back into his human form about 2 feet away and stared. It was a human body sprawled on the ground, back up. Slowly, Vincent bent down with his claw reaching out and flipped it over. His heart skipped a beat in shock.  
  
Yuffie.  
  
Vincent stood there for awhile, lost in deep thought. He was unsure what to do about the situation. The girl was probably unconscious from dehydration and, he concluded after a more thorough look at her, from her various injuries. He decided there was only one thing he could do. Sighing, Vincent bent down and picked Yuffie's limp form up. She had grown, both in looks and in fighting power since he had last seen her three years ago he noted. Then he noticed her pack lying in the dirt and picked it up. Vincent turned and headed back towards his house carrying Yuffie Kisaragi in his arms. What am I going to do with her when she wakes up? Wondered the raven-haired man before turning his train of thought and concentrating on the road ahead.  
  
...Well? How did you like it? I was halfway through reading a Yuffie/Vincent fan fiction when suddenly I had a "sudden inspiration" as I now call it, and so the idea of this fic came to me! Yaay! So, I stopped reading the fan fiction for a while and got into my "writer's mode" and started writing this fan fiction! Whew, I'm finally done! I had to search through my mind(and others! tehee ^_^)to get all of the synonyms and words for this story! I'm real proud of the finished product, and I hope that you like it too! Oh, and last but not least: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Ciao! ~^ -TBOtaku  
  
Credits:  
I would like to sincerely thank the following people and organizations for helping to create this fan fiction:  
My friend Super Jenah(not listed in fanfiction.net), who came up with "flaming" when I asked for a word that meant "hot and bright, but not blistering or shining." Oh, oh! MAAAAAAN I just thought of the word I couldn't think of before! IT WAS "GLARING!!!" Darn darn darn darn! Oh well I still like flaming, but originally meant to put glaring. Darrrrrrn! I'll keep flaming for your sake, though, Jenah! ;_; *cries at the irony of it all! She has finally thought of the word but now can't change it! Waaaaah~!*  
  
Ahem.  
  
Also, I would like to thank Kate, AKA Celes(listed as author) for providing the fic that inspired it all, "Change of Season." Thank you, Celes!,  
and the makers of FFVII, although I already thanked them for making the game but am now even more thankful, for creating these wonderful characters, personalities and not to mention plot lines for me to write and think about! Yaaaay!  
Last, but certainly not least, I thank each and every one of you for reading my fan fiction(s) and for having the patience and courage to read all of this incessant yammering! I'll be providing a lot more incessant yammering in the future! Do you fear? Bahahahaha!! :D  
  
^^; So, in a nutshell, That's All Folks! Wooooooo~! ^_^V  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Information:  
Side Notes: The original title was going to be "Darkness and Light," but I figured that it should be Brightness so that the words would "match"(i.e. both end with "ness".). Oh well! ^_^V :D  
This fan fiction(and the comments after it)was finished at approximately 12:18 PM Eastern Standard Time in Maryland, USA on Friday, April 13th, 2001(or rather it's Saturday, April 14th...after midnight already? Oh my! ^_^;)by TBOtaku. (Actually, it took a lot less time to finish the fic, but I had to dwell on the future plot line of the story and the title of it and oh so many things that it was past 12 by the time I was done with these things! Darnit! I suppose it took around and hour and 45 minutes to finish, but who knows! -TBO) V^_^;V  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	2. Chapter Two: ...And She Awakens

-----------------------------------------  
Darkness and Brightness  
Chapter Two - "...And She Awakens"  
-----------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Yuffie woke up in a storm of emotions and pain. Her whole body screamed out in extreme pain, and she had to swallow down the bile. The fevered girl slowly opened the heavy weights that were her eyelids and dazedly looked around at her surroundings. The cool, soft bed she lay in. The night table next to her. The beautiful gilded wardrobe looming a few feet in front of her. The small wooden chair facing the window. The figure in the chair-  
  
Yuffie caught a glimpse of deep, blood-red eyes and screamed. Her whole world went black.  
  
* * *  
  
Vincent gazed silently at the limp form in front of him. His face showed little fatigue although he had been sitting on the chair all night, unmoving yet always watching. He had carried Yuffie back to his home and carefully tended to her myriad wounds, his face red as he had had to remove her overgarments and pull a soft cotton robe over her. The honorable fighter had been reluctant to do that, but he had done it, knowing that the girl's soiled and torn combat suit, unmoved, would surely lead to dangerous infections. Finding a spare bedroom for the young ninja, he'd gently placed her onto the bed and tucked her in with a thin sheet, afterwards collecting her other items and storing them in the night table beside the bed. Then Vincent, with nothing left to do, had settled down into a chair and waited for the coming dawn.  
  
Vincent started when Yuffie began to stir. He whipped his head to the side and watched her eyes putter about the room. He was wondering what to do when Yuffie screamed and passed out, leaving a thoroughly bewildered Vincent staring.  
  
* * *  
  
#*^##*^##*^##*^##*^##*^##*^##*^##*^##*^##*^##*^##*^##*^##*^##*^##*^##*^##*^##*^##*^#  
End of Chapter Two! According to my trusty(and newly reformatted!!!! :D)computah here, it is now 2:50 PM EDT, Tuesday, July 24th, 2001. Thank you thank you thank you(!!!!)SO MUCH for reading my fan fiction, and I hope you enjoyed it! I know that this chapter was really short, but I did it on purpose so that when Yuffie wakes up next, it will be at the start of the chapter and, I think, more effective than if I had just typed the whole thing at the end of this chapter. So thank you all again, and remember! Chapter 3 will be done TODAY unless I either have to go because of yelling parents or I have to go because I keel over from absolute exhaustion! Oh, yes, and I would like to thank Jack, Tammy, Jason, and Ibis for helping me decide confused/perplexed/baffle/bewildered and Jason for being the most critical damn reviewer I probably ever had or will have!(ha, ha.) So bye-bye now, and I'll see y'all later~! -TBOtaku  
#*^##*^##*^##*^##*^##*^##*^##*^##*^##*^##*^##*^##*^##*^##*^##*^##*^##*^##*^##*^##*^# 


	3. Chapter Three: Dual Package and a Nosebl...

-----------------------------------------  
Darkness and Brightness  
Chapter 3 - "Dual Package and a Nosebleed"  
-----------------------------------------  
  
****ATTENTION READERS: Since I can't decide on whether to stick with my vow and make this an almost entirely serious and drama-styled fan fiction or whether to make these two following chapters a big lumbering(well, graceful too J)joke, I am going to write TWO, repeat, TWO(!!!!) versions of this Chapter!! Hopefully, they will be coordinated enough so that Chapter Four will be suitable for both versions. Well, I'll just shuppo my rambling now. Enjoy! -TBOtaku  
  
  
"DIE, EVIL MAKO SCUM!!! YAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!" Yuffie pounced from the bed and kicked a big hole in the wall. "Oh, ouch. Whuh!? Where am I? And why am I wearing a ridiculous kimono of the type that I swore off of after beating my father into submission?" Yuffie removed her foot from the unfortunate wall and looked around. "Hey! I remember this room! But from where? I don't think any of the people I know are this rich…?" Yuffie started pacing the room, and then noticed something.  
  
"……..OH MY GOD I AM NEKKID UNDER THIS FREAKING KIMONO!!!!!!!! WHY AM I NAKED WHO UNDRESSED ME I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ARRRRRGGGGHHHHH~~!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Vincent Valentine was pouring a glass of water when a loud explosion shook the foundations of his house. The glass of water promptly tipped over and spilled onto his frontal pant area.  
  
"…"  
  
He started up the stairs in fear.  
  
Meanwhile, Yuffie had calmed down a bit and was feeling more normal again. "Oh, gross. I am seriously dirty; I think my smell might be making Sephiroth gag from the other dimension." Exploring a bit, Yuffie found a bathroom and, after marveling at the marble bathtub, turned the water on hot. She stuck the plug in and began to shrug off the kimono, wincing as her body reminded her of the injuries she had been inflicted with. Stepping into the tub, the young woman sighed in relief as the steamy bath water relaxed her taut muscles. Yuffie splashed around a bit with her feet and started to shampoo her hair, singing a Wutaian children's song softly. Good thing I remembered to lock the door, She thought. Otherwise just anybody could walk in.  
  
Vincent was walking up the stairs when he heard water running. That's strange; I must have turned it on and forgot about it. He strode down the hallway to the bathroom door and tried to open the door. Turning the knob harder in mild frustration, he reached into his pocket and took a small shiny object out. I wonder why the door is locked? he thought. It's a good thing that I have a master key so that I can just walk in. I hate kicking doors down. The man proceeded to unlock the door…  
  
Yuffie(still in the tub): Uh, oh…What's that grinding noise?  
Vincent(still trying to unlock the door): Uh, oh…What's that splashing noise?  
  
Vincent Valentine opened-Yuffie Kisaragi stepped out of the tub-the door.  
  
* * *  
  
Yuffie placed a cool cloth on his forehead. "Don't worry, Vincent; I'm sure the blood will stop flowing soon." Vincent could only nod and pinch his nose. "Now tilt your head back, mister, or things are gonna get pretty damn messy!" She scolded.  
  
"…Denk you for nod ober-reactig, Yuffie."  
  
"Oh. Well, you're welcome." Yuffie paused. "Vincent, do you have a chronic bleeding problem?"  
Vincent(embarrassed aka showing no emotion whatsoever): "Whad? Oh. Yes, I suppose I do."   
  
Yuffie patted the cloth and sat down next to him. "No, Vincent, I should be thanking you. For saving my life out there. But I still don't know where I am or why I'm here…?" The ninja girl set a probing eye on her bleeding savior.  
  
#*^##*^##*^##*^##*^##*^##*^##*^##*^##*^##*^##*^##*^##*^##*^##*^##*^##*^##*^##*^#  
(It's 7/24/2001 5:20 PM EDT right now, and after several breaks to chat with friends on AIM and Mirc,(hehe ^^;; I know I should have been writing the fan fiction)I have decided to give you readers something to READ(!!!!)and just post this half donechapter up! Please e-mail me at animefane1@hotmail.com if you want me to tell you when it's done(soon, I hope!! :D)! Arigato gozaimasu for your patience, mina-san~!! :D - TBOtaku)  
#*^##*^##*^##*^##*^##*^##*^##*^##*^##*^##*^##*^##*^##*^##*^##*^##*^##*^##*^##*^#  



End file.
